


You are my sunshine.

by Nemko13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemko13/pseuds/Nemko13
Summary: Max Kogane-Shirogane is the son of Shiro Shirogane and Keith Kogane. He was not the best in terms of health from a younge age. Developing his father's disease. These are a few little snippets of his life.





	1. You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Germanhowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanhowl/gifts).



2.  
Keith Kogane was in the kitchen of his house. He was fixing up lunch for his husband Shiro Shirogane. Their son Max was running a muck around their house as a small child does, he is about 5. Max's giggles could be heard throughput the house as Keith made lunch. Shiro was entertaining himself by watching a movie on the wonders of space. (he is still a huge space nerd). Max was playing with his own toys as well as a few things he just enjoyed playing with such as his blanket. Max was a very mischievous child. He would get into things of any matter. Including his parents' things. Shiro and Keith named sure nothing dangerous was within Max's reach but other things Max was ready to grab. max seemed to enjoy hearing stories about his parents and their adventures in space. Max was currently playing with a stuffed spaceship as he waited for lunch. He decided that he was bored of his toys and went exploring. His parents' door was open and he walked inside. Max being a curious child saw the small crack in the closet of his parent;'s room and he saw this as a reason to explore it. Max pulled open the closet door fully and began to dig through the small box on the floor of the closet. Finding Shiro's old Garrison jacket and Kieth's boots. Max, with a mischievous smile, slipped on the jacket and boots. Max giggles and stomps downstairs. "Mama! Papa! Look!" Max says as he goes into the living room where Shiro was. Shiro looks at Max as chuckles. "Max? What are you doing huh?" Shiro looks at his son with fondness in his eyes. Max puts his hands on his hips and smiles. "I like papa! I da hero!" Max smiles widely. Keith walks into the room hearing his son and husband. Keith laughed a bit and crosses his arms. "May I ask as to what you think you are doing?" Keith asks as he picks up Max. A boot falls off of Max's foot making him frown. Keith watches as Shiro takes a few photos of Max in his little get up. Shiro smiles as Keith fixes the boot back onto Max's foot. Max was set down and he tried to run but that ended with him tripping. Being a child the fall startled the child. Max sniffled and whimpered as he tried to get up. Keith kneels down as he helps Max up. "Shh Max. It's OK." Keith shushes Max. Max still sniffles and cries softly. Keith rocks Max softly as he begins to sing. "You are my sunshine...my only sunshine..." Max slowly calms down and falls asleep in Keith's arms. Shiro stands next to Keith as he stands up with max in his arms. "Guess he got tucked out." Shiro says kissing his husband on the cheek. Keith nods and smiles. He leans into the arm that was wrapped around him.

 

So this character Max is a character that a friend of mine created. I was given permission to write about him. Another friend of mine who has passed wrote a story similar to this. this is to honor her. Fly High Emily. I love Max so much and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will update every few days. I hope others enjoy Max as much as me and Emily did.


	2. My only sunshine

Max was playing with his toys when Lance came into the room. (Lance was visiting.) Max looked up at the Cuban man and blinked at the outfit he brandished. "Max uncle lance has a surprise for you. It will look so cute on you." Lance knelt down next to the now standing toddler. Max blinked again. He pointed to the outfit. Lance smiles at him. "You will look just like uncle Lance's lion. the best lion of the bunch.' Lance had a proud smile on his face. Max was soon dressed in the blue lion onesie. lance took a ton of photos. Shiro and Keith unlocked the door to their house. "Max. Lance. We are home. We bought some dinner and a few sweets." Keith called as he waked into his house. A small flash of blue ran past him. Small growls can be heard. Lance's laughter was echoing through the house. "Lance?" Shiro asked as Keith went to look for the small blue flash which was their son. Lance was laughing too hard to speak while Keith walked into the living room with Max dressed as the blue lion. Keith looked unimpressed. Shiro smiled. "Max did uncle Lance dress you up?" Max nods speedily and giggles. He growls again and hugs Keith' neck. "Mama i look like da blue wion." Max says happily. Shiro may have taken a picture or two. Keith rolls his eyes and kisses Max's head. "Yes you do. Your uncle lance will get a very warm thank you." (Lance was smacked on the head and denied any of the cookie he and Shiro bought.) Lance slowly was able to breath and talk. "Doesn't he look so cute? Just like his uncle." Lance poses and Shiro chuckles while Keith glares. "And that is why uncle Lance has a lying problem.' Lance whines as Keith takes Max to the kitchen to eat. It was a few hours later and max was bathed and put in bed. Keith kisses his son's head and goes to his and his husband's room. Th sigh that escapes him is one of tiredness. "Tired baby?" Shiro asks as he wraps an arm around his husband. Keith snuggles into the hold. "I dealt with Lance almost all day. What do you think?" Shiro chuckles and kisses his head. "You have to admit Max looked so cute." Keith grumbles but nods. "Max is always cute. He gets that from his papa." Shiro smiles softly. "Yea? Well he gets his smarts and determination from his mama." Keith hums before drifting off into sleep. Shiro follows behind soon after.

 

I'm so glad that people and my friend seem to like how this is going so far. More to come soon. Loves from me to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad that people so far seem to like Max. His creator even enjoyed the story i wrote. Please continue to put your thoughts in the comments.


	3. You Make Me Happy When Skies Are Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! MENTION OF SELF HARM, AND A MENTAL BREAKDOWN! ALSO MENTION OF A SUPPOSED DEATH!!

Beep...Beep...Beep.......A long beep echos. "No! NO! Shiro! I'm...SHIRO! Please!." Keith's yelling and crying had made his voice horse. Security dragged him out as doctors and nurses attempted to bring Shiro back from death. Keith kicked and screamed as he was dragged to the waiting area of the hospital. Keith was told he would be kicked out if he did not stay in the waiting area. With reluctance he sat down. Shiro had been in a horrible accident. At least that's what Keith was told. Keith, who was normally not a crier, sobbed. His body shook as he did. Others looked at the distraught man. After about an hour Lance arrived with Max. Max ran towards Keith with his arms open. Keith doesn't look up. Max tugs on Keith's arm. "Mama. Mama. Where's Papa?" Max asks. Keith doesn't answer him. Lance tries to get Max to settle down knowing Keith might snap. Max continues to poke, prod and tug at Keith. Keith growls and snaps. "MAXWELL TAKASHI KOGANE-SHIROGANE SIT YOUR ASS DOWN! NOW!" Keith was stared at by others. He was now on his feet and over Max. Max stares for a second. he then tears up and hiccups a sob. Lance scoops up Max as Keith realizes what he did. "M-max. Max, baby, I'm so sorry. Mama didn't mean to yell." As Keith tried to touch Max on the arm Max flinches as if scared of being hit. Keith looks heart broken. He tears up again and covers his mouth. "M-Max...I-..." Keith backs away. He quickly walks to the bathroom. Lance calls after him but he kept walking. Once locked in a stall he sobs. Keith sobs and screams. "STUPID! IDIOT! BASTARD!" Keith screams at himself. He began to scratch at his arms and pull at his hair. "why?! WHY!?" Keith lost track of time. After who knows how long a voice calls to him from outside the stall. "Keith?" It was Lance. "Keith?" Keith stays silent. "Keith...Shiro is awake...He is wanting you. Keith looks at the stall door. He watches and Lance sits outside the stall. "It isn't your fault. You are hurting. I have snapped at my siblings like that. My mama did that to me. It happens. Plus if you let Max calm down and you just hug him he will forgive you. Shiro will. I do. You may not be so easy on yourself but let us help...Please?" Lance allows silence to fall between them. Soon Keith opens the stall door. His eyes red and puffy. His arms red and scratched. His scalp ached from his hair tugging. Lance stood quickly and wrapped Keith into a hug. He got Keith to wipe his face and handed him his jacket. Lance lead him to Shiro and Max who were cuddled in Shiro's bed. Max looks at Keith and smiles. "Mama. Look! Papa was showing me a trick with his arm." Max pointed as Shiro made his Altean arm float away from his body and wiggle the fingers on it. A fond smile on his face as his son giggled happily. Keith was stiff and stayed away from the bed. "Max lets go to the cafeteria and get a snack huh?" Max nods and Lance takes Max away. Keith was still tense. Shiro frowns. "Keith?" Keith sniffles. "I-i=i yelled at Max. I-I hurt..myself." Shiro frowns deeper. "Keith.." Keith holds back a sob. Shiro holds out his arms to Keith. Keith gently hugs Shiro who squeezes him fondly. Keith soon calms down. "Let me see them.." Keith knew instantly what he meant. He removed the jacket and showed Shiro his still red arms. (He only used his nails and made surface scratches) Shiro kisses his arms softly. "Please clean them once we get home." Keith nods. When the door opens he covers his arms. Max runs in with a plastic box. "Mama! I got you a cake." Keith picks up Max and smiles softly. "Thank you sweetie. Mama is sorry for yelling at you.' Max kisses Keith's cheek. "Its ok mama. Uncle Lance told me you were scared. I don't blame you. I yell when i get scared too." Max whispers the last part as if it was a secret. Keith laughs a small bit. "Thank you baby." Shiro smiles at his husband and son. Lance was smiling fondly. 'At least Keith opened up..' Lance thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY!!!!! I know I hit the feels. Keep up the comments and kudos. They help a lot. Love from me to you!


	4. You'll Never Know Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! HEAVY MENTION OF DEPRESSION AND SELF HARM!

Sobs. All the while blood leaked down the drain. Small cuts littered the pale arms. Max sobbed more. He was shaking and dizzy. The cuts were not deep but the idea of what he just did made him sick. Hearing the front door open and close made him panic. He quickly covered the cuts and washed the sink. The stinging of the cuts against the long sleeve was ignored. "Max! Your father is home! Come eat!" Keith called. Max wiped his face dry. "Coming.." Max walked downstairs and to the kitchen. "Plate is on the table." Keith pints. Max sits next to Shiro who was already eating. "Hey Max. How was the day alone?" Shiro and Keith both were out almost all day. Max was free to do as pleased. Shiro watched as his son stared at his food. "Max?' Max jumped. "S-Sorry. I-It was ok. I slept mostly." Keith watched the interaction. His frown was deep and his eyes knowing. Shiro nods chalking it up to Max being a teenager. Keith was not so sure. keith soon settled down by Max and ate. Max ate only a small amount bevore he asked to leave. Shiro let him and he ran upstairs. Keith was frowning. Shiro looks at his husband. "What is wrong?" Keith sighs. "I'm just worried. He seems to be hiding something. I walked into his room yesterday and he was quick to cover himself...Like i was.."Shiro knew what Keith meant. 'You don't think hes..." Keith nods. "Maybe. I just am scared. If he isn't it could scare him and hurt the relationship we have." Shiro held his husband's hand and looks at him. "Hey. we can talk to him about it. Just a talk. ok?' Keith nods. Shiro and him continue to eat. After the dishes were washed Keith was lead to their son's room by Shiro. a knock was made. "Max? Me and your mom wanna talk." Keith was tense. No answer. "Max?" Shiro knocked again. No answer. "Max. Open the door." Shiro's tone was firm. Nothing. Keith began to panic. Shiro tried to turn the doorknob but found it locked. "Max. Open up." Keith was now shaking. Shiro was quick to try and bring him down from it. He rushed to get the skeleton key and unlock the door. Once the door was open Keith ran in...to find max asleep. Shiro followed him. "He's asleep? Good." Keith knelt by the bed. He brushed a stray hair out of his son's face. Max shifted and his sleeve raised showing the small cuts littering his arm. Keith froze and teared up. "S-Shiro..N-no.." Keith was backing away. Shiro hugs him close. "Shh. Its ok. I know baby.." Shiro leads Keith out. After hours of tears Keith was asleep as Shiro pondered what to do. In the morning Keith was allowed to sleep in as Shiro got breakfast made. max was downstairs at the smell of food. "Morning dasd.' Max says as he yawns. Shiro hums in response. "Max..I need to speak with you. " Shiro knew he should wait but he needed to say this. Shiro clears his throat. 'max...Are you self-harming?' Ma drops his, thankfully plastic cup of juice. "W-What?" Shiro sighs. "me and your om saw your arm...Last night." Max was shaking a bit and paler than normal. "D-dad...I-i" Max was at a loss for words. "Max...You don't have to worry. We are not mad. Keith was so scared. Is scared. Your mother...used to do that. It took him so long to stop. He had no one. He was scared. Felt alone. I just want you to know that we are here. Keith can be of more help than I.' Max was crying now. His shaking worse. "p-Papa.." Shiro hugs his son. Max sobs as Shiro holds and shushes him. "Max..my brave little cub." Max whimpers and nuzzles into Shiro. "Please don't think you are lone. You'll never know how much we want to be there for you. Just..let us in ok?" Max nods. "o-Ok." Shiro smiles. "Now who wants pancakes?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry agan. Feels. Much love from me to you.


	5. How Much I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warning. Just enoy. Not depressing

Max looks at the doors of the Garrison. "This is it." Shiro still had tears in his eyes. "Please remember to call us when you can ok?" Keith says. Max nods. "Of course mom. I'm nervous." Max admits. Keith smiles softly. "I was too. hid it well enough." Shiro snorts a laugh. Keith elbows him. "Oh hush." Keith leans into his husband who was silently crying. "Dad why are you crying?' Shiro tries to wipe his tears but more replace them. "You are my son. My first born. I'm so proud of you. I remember my first day, it was a while ago but i remember it. I was so nervous but I was happy. How I wish you could realize how many times i wished i would be able to send my children here. Plus I'm letting my little cub go." Shiro was almost sobbing now. Max was teary eyed and Keith was crying. Max tries to speak but just sobs. He runs to his parents and hugs them. "I love you. Mama...Papa.'' Max nuzzles into them. Keith pets his head while Shiro rubs his back. Keith began to hum 'You Are My Sun Shine.' Max relaxed a lot. He pulls away. "I have to go. I'll call as soon as i can. I love you both." Max ran off and once the doors closed behind him Keith broke. Tears running free and sobs coming from his mouth. Shiro was no better. They calmed a little before driving home. Keith was closed off the rest of the day. They went to bed early. "The house feels empty..." Keith says. Shiro nods. "It does. I feel like only part of a puzzle.' Keith nuzzles into his side. "I miss him." Shiro hums in agreement. Keith whimpers. Shiro shushes him softly. Keith cried softly as his husband just held him. He knew that Keith needed to cry. After the crying stopped Keith yawned. "Sleep baby. He will call us first chance he can." Keith nods and mumbles. "Promise to never leave me?" Shiro kisses him softly. "I promise. I'm never leaving you." Shiro drifts off to sleep once he is sure Keith is asleep. They both miss their son. Max sighs once he in his room. He layed on his bed staring. His mind wild with emotions and thoughts. This was gonna be a new experience. A scary one at that. Max didn't remember falling asleep. He slept dreaming of his parents and of what his future could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love from me to you


	6. Please Don't Take My Sun Shine Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEATH IS MENTIONED!!! sORRY!

Max worried his lip as he awaited for the car to pull into the long known driveway of his childhood home. Max was out of the car before his husband could park. max ran inside the unlocked house. Max rushed to his parent's bedroom. Keith lay on the bed arguing with his nurse about trying to get up on his own. "Mama.." Max whispers. The nurse hurries to leave as Keith tries to sit up. Max helps him quickly. "max. How are you?" Max looks at Keith. "Mama." Keith smiles sadly. "I know baby.." Max tears up. "Mama please. You called me. You said it felt like you were ready.' Keith nods. "I saw your father. He said he was ready to lead me to our forever home. He promised me bliss." Max lets out a small sob. Keith hols his hand. "Max...It's ok. I'll be ok. You'll be ok. I will always be here." Max sobs harshly. "But you won't be HERE...You'll be gone...Mama please...I love you. Papa left...Please...I ...I don't want to loose you too..not again." Keith tears up. Max was shaking a bit. His tears were dripping onto the bed. "Your father would be upset that we are crying over him." Keith sighs. Max grips his hand. "Mama please stay." Keith shook his head. "It's too quiet. The house is so empty and I miss him." Max rushes out and answer. "I can stay here! Me and Novac can bring the kids. We can make it full again!" Max pleads. Keith smiles. "Max it won't be the same. I miss your father. The bed is too big. No more of his humming to wake me up. No more of his awful dad humor." Shiro was well known for his dad jokes. Max frowns and whimpers. "But..But.." Keith shushes him. "Maxy..My little cub. I Love you. I miss your dad. I need to see him. I will be there always. Your dad is here. I need him to hold me again. I know it hurts baby. Trust me. I do. I'm sorry." Keith's voice began to grow weak. His smile was softer and eyes growing darker. Max shakes his head. "Mama. Please! Mama stay.." Max begs. Keith looks at him. "Baby.." He begins to sing softly. "you are my sunshine..My only sunshine...You make me happy when skies are grey...You'll never know dear...How much i love you...' "Please don't take my sunshine away.." Max finishes. Keith smiles at him once more. He leans up to kiss his forehead. "Your papa is here to lead me now. I love you. So much. Remember..we are always here. I think...I'll sleep now..' Keith's eyes closed. His last breath was taken with a smile. Max screams out. His voice cracking and horse. "MAMA! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Max sobs hard. "no no no no...NO!" Max screams again. Novac walks in slowly. He kneels next to Max allowing him to cry on his shoulder. Max grips his husband tightly sobbing. 

The funeral service was held 3 days later. Novac was holding Max. Keith was buried next to his husband. Their tombstones matching. Max sobbed even as people left. Once he and Novac were left he knelt down at the grave. "Mama...I miss you...The kids keep asking...Mama..." Novac watches with tears in his eyes. "Max..Honey.' Max stands still crying. Novac held him. "Novac?" Max says softly. Novac hums. Max nuzzles his neck. "How would you feel about a third child?" Novac smiles widely. "That sounds amazing..I love you." Max smiles weakly. "Good. I'm pregnant.." Max whispers..Little did the couple know that Keith and Shiro were watching. Keith smiling at his husband. Both were back to being younger. "I'm so proud of him. He grew up so much...He is our little lion cub." Shiro says. Keith nuzzles his husband. "he was so small when he was born...now hes grown..' Keith sighs. "He will always be our cub..now lets go back. Leave them to their privacy.." Keith nods and Shiro and him leave. (If you do not get this scene I'm sorry...They are spirits now in a way.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. i may add a few bonus chapters. I am gonna be posting a sheith au fanfic soon (and smut one shots) Much love from me to you. Thank you guys for the support. Thank you to my friend who let me use Max. He loved this a lot and I hope youguys did as well. I love max so much. This was for my friend Emily who passed. She loved Max as well and she would be proud i did this. Fly High Emmie. Say hi to the lions for me yea? Thanks again guys

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments. Much love from me to you


End file.
